Goodbye
by forthegloryofdragons
Summary: He knew there would come a day when the dragons were no more than a distant memory. He just never realized that the inevitable goodbye would come so soon.


**A/N: Hey people! Another oneshot for you! I'll be waiting for all those angry reviews that are sure to come. Haha.**

 **I'm not sorry. :)**

 **Although if it helps, I made myself cry with this.**

* * *

If you were clueless as to why dragons filled the sky, you would think it was a sight to behold, that it was indeed beautiful. The colorful reptiles soaring high above the sea, heading in one direction. Nightmares, Nadders, Zipplebacks, you name it. All the dragons were there.

But for the Berkians, it meant goodbye.

Especially to a single dragon-rider pair, who had been together from the start, since the world started to see dragons for what they were. In fact, they were the reason dragons were treated as the friends they were.

The Chief of Berk stood on the cliff overlooking the village, watching the dragons disappear into the horizon, his faithful Night Fury at his side. He absentmindedly reached out his hand to scratch him behind the ear, earning a sad croon in response. He sighed.

He knew the day would come when he had to say goodbye to his dragon. But he never thought it would come so soon. It had been only a few years. Long enough to have made countless memories, but not long enough with his best friend.

He remembered the time he first saw Toothless, tangled up in a bola he'd fired, so close to accepting his own death. All because of him. He'd intended to kill him that day, but he made the mistake of looking in his eyes, only to see the fear he felt reflected in them. He decided it wasn't right to kill him, and instead cut him free, despite the potential consequences of his actions. Little did he know that that was the beginning of an extraordinary relationship.

He remembered when he first gained Toothless' trust, when he spent days in a row at the cove with the deadliest dragon known to the Vikings of Berk. He knew it was risky, especially since he had nothing to protect himself, but this predator had paid him more attention than the rest of his village. They became inseparable.

He remembered the many hours he spent making Toothless' tail. It was a long process, trying to figure out how it should work, and how to help him fly again. In the end, they made a great team.

He remembered the numerous times Toothless had saved him. The Red Death, the countless encounters with dangerous and hostile dragons, and the Bewilderbeast. He would've been dead years ago if he hadn't met Toothless.

He remembered the times he saved Toothless. The Whispering Death, when they worked together to escape Dagur. They would've been separated long ago if he hadn't been there for Toothless.

He didn't realize he was crying until the tears fell. He kneeled down before Toothless and held his hand in front of him. Just like years ago, Toothless pressed his nose against Hiccup's palm, this time, without hesitation. Hiccup let out a choked sob and wrapped his arms around the Night Fury's neck. Toothless crooned and wrapped his wings around him, as if to hold him closer. They stayed in that position for what felt like forever before Hiccup finally pushed himself away from Toothless. He rubbed Toothless' head once more before moving to remove the saddle. He unbuckled the straps with shaky, unsteady hands and placed it on the ground. Then he replaced the tail with the automatic tail fin he gave him the first Snoggletog with the dragons. Once he was done, Toothless turned around so he was facing Hiccup and crooned, nodding towards the sky where the other dragons had disappeared to.

Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' nose for the last time. Then he placed both his hands on either side of Toothless' jaw and leaned his forehead on his muzzle.

"Take care of them, Bud." He choked out. "I'll miss you."

Toothless licked him and turned away, positioning himself at the edge of the cliff. He turned to Hiccup, who nodded a final goodbye. Toothless did the same before shooting into the sky, leaving behind his best friend and rider.

Hiccup watched him until he was no longer visible before sinking to his knees and crying for the loss of his best friend. He didn't notice when Astrid joined him, tears rolling down her own cheeks.

While he knew he had to let Toothless go, he was sure they'd meet again. Even if not in that world, they'd meet in another. One thing was for sure. He would never ever forget.


End file.
